


The King's Husband(s)

by BlaiseKillmonger



Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Marriage, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, PolyPanther, Polysexual T'Challa, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sweet T'Challa (Marvel), Top Erik Killmonger, Top T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiseKillmonger/pseuds/BlaiseKillmonger
Summary: T'Challa marries five men - Erik Stevens, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, M'Baku and Stephen Strange. On Valentine's Day he gets lonely until his husband visits him, and then the others do the same. To make up for lying to all of his husbands, he agrees to a fivesome.orT'Challa is a horny king who gets caught out for his lies and is punished by the other five men.





	The King's Husband(s)

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on Tumblr and I loved it so I turned it into a full fic. Obviously, it's NSFW and very smutty.

T'Challa lays on his stomach with no intention of doing anything productive. His day consists of watching videos on his Kimoyo Beads and groaning in boredom once he grows tired of the video. What he does not believe is the fact that he is married to five different men and all of them are busy today, on Valentine’s Day. Erik’s on a War Dog mission, Bucky and Sam are with Steve trying to track down a rogue member of the Avengers, Stephen’s taking care of a patient in dire need and M'Baku is simply fighting for the fun of it. But it’s not fair, T'Challa wants to spend today with  _someone_  and he’s spending it with a movie.

After thirty minutes of additional boredom, he hears the front door open and his smile perks up, but he tries not to get his hopes up. There’s the chance it’s his sister paying him a visit but it’s not likely, she has her own Valentines date with a girl who goes by two letters – T'Challa doesn’t talk to Shuri enough to find out who she is. Now T'Challa is sat on the bed, leaning forward in anticipation to who the mystery person is. When the door opens, his mouth opens wide and his eyes follow suit as he identifies the person as his first husband.

“Erik!” T'Challa grins and they both run towards each other, but Erik’s the one who practically catches his excited husband into a hug. Erik laughs at his reaction and grunts in happiness at how much he misses T'Challa during his time on the mission.  

“I missed you so much, little cub.”

He spins T'Challa around with little effort and the blend of their body weight pushes them onto the bed. Erik buries T'Challa’s lips with his own and chuckles through the kisses. Once they sit up T'Challa cannot stop glaring at the brown orbs belonging to Erik.  

“I thought you were going to be gone for another week…did you leave early for  _me?_ ” T'Challa teases, and Erik snorts. He hasn’t even taken his boots off but all of his attention goes to T'Challa. He admittedly picks up the pace during his mission to ensure his kitten doesn’t spend today alone, maybe a bit too much. Killing at three times to speed he usually does brings a romantic side to Erik he never knows he possesses.

“Naw, I’m just that good. But we need to talk about something T.”

T'Challa’s eyebrow raises and he looks confused.

“Oh?  _What about?_ ”

Erik moves closer to T'Challa and frowns a bit, it starts to worry T'Challa.

“There was some strange guy outside so I asked him what he was doing and he said he wanted to see you.”

T'Challa pulls the same expression as to say  _‘really?’_  and shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t know why…what was he doing to be strange?”

The front door opens again and T'Challa doesn’t understand who it can be. Erik looks at the open bedroom door and frowns again.

“He wasn’t acting strange…his name was-”

“Strange. I apologize for the lack of information I provided, I’m Stephen Strange.”

T'Challa’s eyes bulge open and he knows this cannot be good. Two husbands, unaware of the marital status concerning the other. Stephen recognizes his shock and Erik looks at Strange, trying to work out why he is here.

“I’m Erik, Erik Udaku. Why did you want to see my husband?”

Stephen shakes his head like he’s trying to understand something and narrows his eyes slightly.

“Sorry, husband? T'Challa’s my husband…T'Challa, care to explain?”

Before T'Challa can open his mouth, the door opens again and this time multiple steps overlap. Instead of sitting for a result, T'Challa stands up and walks to the hallway where he sees a sight that frightens him. Sam, Bucky, and M'Baku seem to be arguing about something and it’s likely about T'Challa.

“Hey, baby, can you tell this giant ass fool that you’re married to me?” Sam yells from the other side.

“Call me that again and I will throw you out of the window…” M'Baku sternly warns, and it scares both Sam and Bucky.

With five men surrounding him all claiming to be his husband, T'Challa groans in embarrassment and points to the living room.

“Maybe you should all have a seat. I need to explain myself.”

* * *

I did not intend to hurt anybody, it is just that…I love all of you. Being a king means I get lonely, and you all have such interesting stories. I hope you can all forgive me, it was not about the sexual intercourse, but that was an added incentive.”

“I guess everybody needs a bit of love now and then, I can’t fault you for that,” Bucky smiles.

“It would seem that you have a good taste in men,” M'Baku admits.

“So…do you all forgive me? Is this whole thing okay with you guys?”

They all stare at each other and Erik nods.

“Okay, I’m fine with that. But…maybe you need to learn your lesson about telling lies.”

Everybody looks concerned until they each put it together and start smirking, now Erik’s got a wild grin on his face.

“I’m calling shotgun on  _that ass!_ ” Erik shouts.

“I’ll take the  _dick_!” Bucky interrupts before Sam can start, he curses at his missed opportunity.

“Fine, I want a blowjob from the king!” Sam says.

“That leaves us with the hands…” Strange notes.

T'Challa nods and looks around.

“So, who is first?” T'Challa asks with a seductive tone.

“We all are. You need to be punished kitty, now let’s get to the five-on-one session.”

T'Challa gulps with anxiety, but a small part of him cannot wait to be left a dirty pool of sweat and seed.

* * *

Erik puts a condom on and hands the lube to the other men once he finishes applying it to his protected member. Everybody completely removes their clothing and T'Challa stands in the middle of Erik and Bucky. Erik starts to stretch T'Challa’s hole with his lubricated fingers and T'Challa does the same for Bucky, the noise of wincing starts to multiply.

“This is some bullshit, they get the good shit early…” Sam complains.  

“While they get started…” M'Baku starts before leaning down to kiss Sam, and it stuns the Falcon. M'Baku’s lips are delicate to his own and suddenly waiting isn’t so bad. Stephen stands awkwardly until M'Baku grabs one of his hands. “And you too, strange man.”

As T'Challa feels Erik’s cock slide into his hole, he bites his lip and pushes Bucky onto the bed. Investing in a bed as big as T'Challa and Erik’s is one of the best ideas they ever have, there are two groups of sexy trios spread out on the bed. Bucky is now on his back and spreads his legs open, allowing T'Challa to slip his cock into him and he quivers at the feeling, his eyes shake.

“Ahhh…let’s do this…” Bucky barely utters.

Sam breaks from M'Baku to stand on the bed and he cups T'Challa’s chin.

“You ready for some cock from the Falcon? Two different types of birds…”

T'Challa nods silently and Sam holds the back of his head as he puts his erecting cock in T'Challa’s mouth. It tastes good, great even, but T'Challa is feeling so much that it’s one in a blend of sexual flavors.  

“Don’t knee me in the face, Sam, I’ll fuckin’ kill you…”

Sam doesn’t care for Bucky’s threats as T'Challa begins to suck and he begins pumping into Bucky, thrusting slowly at the same time Erik moves back and forth. The noise of slapping skin is loud and M'Baku soon grows bored of just having Stephen to himself. He grabs T'Challa’s hand from Bucky’s waist and wraps it around his own member, helping T'Challa stroke him as well as have the luxury of feeling T'Challa’s soft, lengthy hand under his, on his cock.

Stephen walks around and does the same with the other hand, now T'Challa is literally being fucked by and fucking everyone he can. But he’s talented, he can fuck Bucky without holding onto anything. Erik’s thick member grinds against and in his hole, it feels so good the way Erik does it and Bucky’s moaning proves T'Challa is doing just a good job. Sam’s fully erect cock is a mouthful for the king but his gag reflexes improve after meeting M'Baku. Both men opposite T'Challa start to look up, closing their eyes at how T'Challa’s hands feel like silk around their cocks.

M'Baku’s pre-come spurts out of the slit and splashes against T'Challa’s cheek, a streak of colorless early orgasm travels down his face and sticks to his beard. He knows he will not wash it out until it’s completely necessary. All of the men in the room are moaning, desperate for more and sweat builds on all of their bodies. Erik’s hands tighten around T'Challa’s hips and soon he begins to course around T'Challa’s abs, the perfectly sculpted torso that makes Erik so horny for him – as well as the plump ass he’s dominating right now. T'Challa feels a sensitive touch in Erik’s fingertips and tightens the grip his mouth has on Sam’s cock. Sam is the second to release a see-through liquid but now it’s onto T'Challa’s tongue and the king allows it to slide down his throat.

The heat in the room increases the levels of sweat in the room but they all ignore it as the group session picks up the speed and suddenly the slapping skin gets quicker.  

“Fuck…your ass is so good! Take this dick!” Erik grunts, T'Challa moans into Sam’s cock as his head pushes back and forth sucking. He licks the tip to tease Sam, knowing he’s already being punished.  

“Oh my fucking god…” Sam groans, T'Challa’s tongue is so smooth to his cock. M'Baku and Stephen appreciate the feeling of T'Challa’s warm palms wrapped around their members and as the pace of the masturbation picks up they reach over with their free hands to rub each other’s torsos. Bucky’s hair is a mess and despite the pressure of different bodies slightly pushing on T'Challa’s, it’s breathtaking being on the end of T'Challa’s fucking.

“Shit, I’m gonna nut soon!” Erik yells, his forehead is glistening with sweat.

“Same…” Sam weakly groans.

Stephen huffs weakly and opens his mouth to speak.

“Does ‘nut’ mean ejaculate?”

“I believe it does,” M'Baku answers.

“I’m close too, then.”

“As am I…”

Everybody’s eyes begin to roll up and they all give it the finishing pace as the yelling in the room is wild. Sam’s hold on T'Challa’s head tightens and soon all of their eyes close in anticipation – Erik, T'Challa, Sam, M'Baku and Stephen all feel the cum swirling in their dicks and they need to release soon otherwise they’ll pass out. Sam is the first, with a grunt he comes a bit in T'Challa’s mouth and begins masturbating so that as he pulls he cock out, the streams of white satisfaction spurt all over T'Challa’s face, trickling down to lips and some in his eye. T'Challa has no time to react as Erik grips his hips tightly and releases his seed into the condom, he yells in heavy satisfaction.  

“Yes…” Erik moans. Stephen gasps loudly as he releases over T'Challa’s face and onto Bucky, once T'Challa gets his breath back – barely – he blows lightly onto M'Baku’s tip and lets M'Baku come on the side of his face as he releases his own seed into Bucky, who has to grip onto the mattress. All of their bodies spasm violently as they climax. Once the last few moans escape T'Challa’s face is dripping with thick, white, slicked substance and everybody takes back their own members. All the men are slippery with sweat and they all lay on the bed, panting. Erik slowly gets up and picks up his boxer-briefs laying on the floor, he hands them to T'Challa.

“Use these,” he whispers. He doesn’t care that the underwear is black and the stains will never wash out.

T'Challa wipes his face and sighs, he’s surrounded by tired, panting men resting around him.

“So…is all forgiven?” T'Challa says through struggling breath.

They all make groaning noises that indicate “yes” and T'Challa smiles as Erik moves next to him, resting his head on T'Challa’s chest. It that’s what a punishment is, T'Challa wants to be a bad kitten more often.


End file.
